The Hunger Games: Avenging Jade's Death
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: In the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Jade West was killed. This year, Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine are entered in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Follow the Hunger Games if Beck and Cat were in Katniss and Peeta's positions. I made a few changes. R
1. The 73rd Annual Hunger Games

**Beck's POV**

I watch as Jade was fighting the boy from District 2 in Tori's house. They were the last two people left in the Hunger Games. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and I were desperately hoping that Jade wins. My heart was beating faster than usual. I was looking at the screen so intently I don't think I was even blinking. My hopes were high when Jade kicked the boy in the stomach and knocked him off balance.

"Go Jade!" Cat screamed.

I was excited too. My Jade being the winner of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. I liked the sound of that. But then, my hopes of Jade winning began to crash when the boy from District 2 got back on his feet. He knocked Jade's knife out of her hands and pinned her body to a tree.

"Say good night District 12," he said.

That is when I saw the one sight I declared the worst sight I will ever see in my whole life. The boy stabbed Jade in the stomach and she cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"JADE!" I screamed.

I was hoping she was still alive. When I heard the canon go off, I knew it was too late. I couldn't believe that Jade was dead. It felt like I took a bullet straight through my heart. I looked over at Tori and Andre. Tori was crying into Andre's shoulders while Andre held her as he cried to. Cat was also crying as Robbie held her and he cried too. I envied Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie. They had someone to hold on to. I now had no one. I was alone. I can't take it anymore. I bolted out of Tori's house as fast as I can. Everyone was looking at me. I didn't care because all I could feel was heartbreak. I ran and ran as fast as I could. The tears in my eyes made it harder to see but I knew how to get home.

I see my house. It wasn't much except a shack with one floor and four rooms with walls that barely kept the cold out. I entered the house and slammed the door behind me.

"Beck, what happened?" my mother asked me.

I didn't answer her. I just ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I paced my bedroom floor trying to hope that what just happened was just a bad dream and that I will wake up and Jade will still be with me. I knew I was deluding myself. This isn't a dream, this is reality. I saw a picture of me and Jade. My arm was around her, her head was on my shoulder, and both of us were smiling. I threw the picture to the ground and right there I completely broke down. I knelt next to my bed, buried my head in my arms and cried until there were no more tears left to cry. I have never cried like this before. There was a huge pain that was burning throughout my body. Jade, why did you have to go? Why did Effie Trinket have to choose you as tribute? Why did that heartless District 2 boy have to be so good at fighting? Why?

**Cat's POV**

I walked up to Beck's house to see if he was alright. I loved him. I mean I love him like a brother, but not romantically. He was Jade's boyfriend and I had Robbie. I still had tears in my eyes since two hours ago when I saw Jade died. She was my best friend. I rang the doorbell and Beck's eleven year old brother, Gabe answered the door.

"Hi Cat," he said.

"Hi Gabe, is Beck alright?" I asked. _Heck no! Of course he isn't alright! He just lost the love of his life!_

"I don't know. He rushed into the house and he locked himself in his room. He's been in there for two hours," Gabe explained.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure but good luck. My mom and I have been trying to get him to come out of his room but he won't talk to any of us."

"Well I'll try anyway."

"Whatever you want," Gabe said, slightly annoyed.

I clenched my fists. This was just one of these days where I wanted Gabe to be quiet. I walked up to Beck's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Beck, open the door," I said.

I couldn't hear anything. He wasn't moving. Maybe he doesn't know it's me.

"It's Cat," I said.

That is when I heard footsteps. Beck opened the door. He looked awful! His hair was a mess, his eyes were blood red, he had tears stains on his cheeks, and he didn't make any effort to smile.

"What do you want Cat?" Beck asked.

His voice was quivering. I hugged him at that very moment.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," I said.

"I'm not," he said in a very depressing way.

"We all miss Jade, Beck," I said.

"Tori and Robbie, too?" Beck asked.

Jade was very mean to Tori and Robbie. But the week before the reaping, they started to become a little friendly.

"Yes, Tori and Robbie, too," I said.

Right there we both cried really hard. I missed Jade just as much as Beck did. We cried for another half hour and then it was time for me to go home.

"Beck I have to go now," I said.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by," Beck said.

"You're welcome," I said.

I was just about to leave but then Beck stopped me.

"Wait one minute Cat," he said.

"What?" I said.

"One day, I am going to make sure that Jade's death does not go unpunished," Beck said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

How was he possibly going to that?

"One day Jade's death will be avenged. I don't care what I have to do to make sure it happens."


	2. The Reaping

**Beck's POV**

Gabe and I were heading to the reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As I was walking with Gabe he pulled on my arm and held me back.

"Gabe what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared, Beck. What happens if I am chosen?" Gabe asked, frantically.

He looked like he was going to cry. My heart sank when I saw him almost break down.

"It's your first year. Your name has only been in once. You're not going to be picked," I told him.

"But what if I am?" Gabe asked.

"Don't think that! My name has been entered twenty times. You will not get picked. I guarantee it," I told him.

He went over to the group of twelve year old children. I went over to my friends, Cat, Andre, Tori, and Robbie.

"Hi Beck, how are you doing?" Cat asked me.

"I'm nervous," I said.

It was true. There is a big chance that I could be chosen as a tribute.

"Trust me. All of us are nervous," Tori said.

Tori always had the right words to say. That is one thing I like about her. Andre gripped her hand really tight and she rested her head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy run through me. They are still a happy couple while I am still heartbroken over the loss of Jade. Well, I have managed to stop breaking down when I thought of her. Effie Trinket walked on stage. She is wearing a pink wig and is covered in this white glitter. If only she knew how ridiculous she looked.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" she said excitedly.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" I mocked her voice under my breath.

She started rambling on about how Panem rose fromthe ruins of what once was North America. We watched a video then it was over.

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the hoor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hinger Games!" she announcd excitedly.

Was she really this excited about sending innocent children to fight to the death? And I hated the fact that she said it was an honor to be selected. Yes, it is a _huge _honor to go into a murderous arena and die a painful death.

"Now, ladies first," Effie said.

She reached into the bowl and pulled out someone's name and she read it out loud.

"Caterina Valentine!" she read out loud.

What? Not Cat! It's bad enough that I lost Jade I can't lose her too. She's like a sister to me!

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe I was chosen! I walked to the stage. On the outside I looked brave and confident, but on the inside I was shaking with fear. _This is for you Jade, _I thought.

**Robbie's POV**

NO! How could Cat be chosen? My Cat! I can't lose the girl I love! Oh Cat whatever you do try to win for me, Beck, Tori, Andre, and especially for Jade who died last year! Please!

**Tori's POV**

Oh no! Cat is the tribute for District 12! She was my best friend! I wanted to volunteer but something kept holding me back. _Volunteer Tori! Volunteer!_

"And now for the boys," Effie said.

_Tori Vega! You are such a coward, _I thought.

**Andre's POV**

Effie was going to announce for the boys. I did not want it to be me. I couldn't kill Lil' Red. She was one of my dearest friends. Plus Beck and Robbie would never forgive me.

**Beck's POV**

I was hoping it won't be me. Cat was already a tribute and I could never kill her. Effie pulled the name out of the bowl and read it out loud. It wasn't me.

"Gabriel Oliver!"


	3. I Volunteer as Tribute!

**Beck's POV**

WHAT THE HELL! First Cat, now Gabe! The odds are definitely _not _in my favor today. How could Gabe be picked, out of thousands? His name has only been entered once so my worries for him were very slim. They can't send Gabe into that arena of death! He'll get torn to bits! I ran up to Gabe to stop him from walking into that arena and never coming back.

"Gabe! Gabe!" I shouted.

Peacekeepers were holding me back as I tried to make my way over to Gabe.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shouted without even thinking.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted.

"Beck what are you doing?" Gabe asked, nervously.

"Listen to me. You have to get out of here now. Go find mom and stay with her!" I told him.

"No Beck! No! I won't let you do this!" Gabe protested.

That's when Tori ran out of the crowd and carried Gabe out of the place. He was still kicking, screaming, and protesting. I made my way up to the stage. I saw the look on Cat's face. It was a mixture of horror and disbelief.

**Cat's POV**

Beck! Why did you volunteer? I don't want to kill you. And I definitely do not want you to kill me.

"What is your name sir?" Effie Trinket asked Beck.

"Beckett Oliver," Beck answered.

His voice was scratchy. I couldn't blame him since he was about to enter an arena where he would get killed.

"I'm guessing that was your brother," Effie said.

"Yes it was," Beck said.

"You don't want him stealing all the glory for himself now, do you?"she asked.

Beck glared at her and I did the same. Does she have one emotional bone in her body?

"Let's hear it for Beckett Oliver, the first District 12 volunteer!" Effie exclaimed.

No one cheered. Seriously Effie, did you really think you were going to get applause? Instead everyone pressed three fingers to their lips and held them out to beck and me.

"Okay then. Now Caterina, Beckett, shake hands," she told us.

We didn't. I did not want to agree to possibly killing Beck in the arena. I was betting he felt the same way. We just stood there.

"Come on shake hands," Effie repeated.

Beck reached out his hand to me but I didn't accept it.

"For Jade and Gabe?" he asked me.

"For Jade and Gabe," I repeated as I shook his hand.

"Great now let's go inside," Effie said as we entered the Justice Building. Both Beck and I were out in separate rooms. Here our friends and family could say good-bye to us. First my parents and my brother entered. My brother use to be weird but ever since last year when he got picked for the reaping and his friend volunteered for him, he has become more normal.

"Please try to win," my brother told me.

"I will, I promise," I told him.

"Be careful," my mom told me with tears in her eyes.

"I promise, I am going to try to win these games," I said.

I hugged both my mom and my brother as I let tears run down my face.

"I love both of you," I said.

"You know I think District 12 might have a winner this year," my mom said.

"Yeah. I totally agree," I said, sadly knowing she wasn't talking about me.

Then they were asked to leave. I may never see them again. Next, Tori, Andre, and Robbie came in. Robbie looked like he had been crying. I pulled him into a hug then kissed him on the lips.

"Cat, whatever you do, try your best to win," Robbie said.

"I think we're all on the same page," I said.

"Good luck Lil' Red. Also don't try to kill Beck," Andre begged me.

Beck and Andre were best friends. After a few years they became inseparable. Well pretty much all six of us, now it's five since Jade's gone, have been inseparable.

"I won't try to kill Beck," I promised.

I hugged all of them, especially Robbie. He is probably feeling the same way Beck did when Jade was chosen last year.

"Good-bye Cat, and good luck," Tori told me with tears in her eyes.

Then they all left. I may never see them again. A few tears left escaped my eyes as well as sobs escaped my throat. I soon pulled myself together when the guards took me so I could get on the train.

I am Caterina Valentine and I will stop at nothing to win the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

**Beck's POV**

I was scared. No, I was terrified. I am going to die in that hell hole of an arena. On the bright side, I knew the woods like I knew the back of my hand since I have been in there to hunt for food for my family. Then my mother and Gabe walked in.

"Hi Gabe," I said.

"Try to win for me okay Beck?" he begged.

"I will. I am going to stop at nothing to win," I said.

And then I kissed him on the forehead.

"Beck…" my mother began.

"Listen to me! You can't leave Gabe! If he needs something you'll give it to him right away without any hesitation! You need to be there for him!" I shouted.

"I will I promise," my mother said.

My next visitors were Tori, Andre, and Robbie.

"Listen to me Beck! Don't let Cat die! She means the world to me! I can't bear to lose her!" Robbie shouted at me.

"Robbie…" I began.

"So you promise you won't let her die?"Robbie asked.

I could try. But Cat's survival means my death and I already promised Gabe I'd win for him. Sorry Robbie but I can't make that promise, I was going to say. But then something stopped me. There was a voice in my head that told me not to say that.

_What is wrong with you, _it told me.

_This is not the time to be selfish, _it said again.

The voice was right. Robbie was feeling the same way I felt when Jade was chosen as tribute. When Jade died, I was a mess for two months. I couldn't let that happen to Robbie.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure she survives," I said.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and he hugged me.

"Beck, my father would like you to have this," Tori said.

She handed me a golden pin with a bird in a circle with its feet on an arrow.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"It's a mocking-jay pin. My father says as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you," Tori said.

"Thank you Tori," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck man," Andre said and he hugged me as well.

Then the guards took all of them out of the room. I felt tears come to my eyes as they left. I tried to hold them back as best as I can. I couldn't look weak. There were cameras everywhere. Cat and I rode in a carriage and we were taken to the train which our gateway to death. Cat and I entered the train and we rode off. We were heading to the place where all the pain in our lives comes from, the Capitol.

I am Beckett Oliver and Jade's death will be avenged in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

**Beck's POV**

It has been three days since I arrived in the Capitol. I met my mentor, Haymitch. I don't think he liked me and Cat very much. He was also very drunk which freaked me out. I met my designer, Cinna. So far I liked Cinna the best. He was the most normal of the Capitol people. He had a little bit of golden eyeliner on him, but I feel really comfortable around him. Cat and I have made our entrances at the Opening Ceremony. We wore black leather unitards and we had fake flames following us. We were now known as "Beckett and Caterina: The Boy and Girl on Fire."

Today, our training begins then next week is our interviews and then the main event. Four tributes, known as the Careers, went for the deadliest weapons there are. I hated any Career Tributes. They trained their whole lives, and then volunteer as tributes due to their confidence, then they kill all the tributes just to win the glory for themselves. The thought made me sick. It is actually illegal to train in advance but since the Career districts are the wealthiest, they get away with it. Also I felt that this year's Career Tributes didn't like me too much with the evil glare one of them gave me before the Opening Ceremony, but I couldn't care any less about what the Careers thought of me.

I tried my best with the bow and arrow since I am very skilled with them. Although I miss the target a few times since these bow and arrows are not like what I am use to. Whenever I miss I see the Careers laugh and insult me to one another. I glared at them when they do that. I saw Cat trying to climb a net, but she fell down and hurt herself. The Career Tributes laughed at her. I heard one of them call her a clumsy bitch. I really wanted to punch that person for saying that. I walked over to help Cat up.

"Are you alright Cat?" I asked her.

"I think so. Man the training is harder than I expected," Cat complained.

"It's alright. I think the training is a little difficult too," I told her.

"Yeah but you're experienced with a bow and arrow so it won't be as hard for you," Cat said.

"You're good with a bow and arrow too," I told her.

"Not as good as you," Cat said, sadly.

"It's only your first day of training. Anyway Cat since we are both trying to win for the same reasons, do you want to be my ally?"

"Sure. I would love that."

"Good. So I'll help you with the training if you need it."

"Thanks Beck."

We hugged but then we stopped when I heard one of the Career Tributes talk to us.

"Isn't that sweet? I hate sweet!" the District 2 girl said.

"Hey, can you do us a favor and go train somewhere as far away from us as possible?" I asked.

That came out rude but I didn't care. I hated the Careers with a burning passion and they were being jerks anyway.

"Why? So you two can be sweet together?" the District 2 boy asked, mockingly.

"Anyway this is Marvel."

He pointed to the boy from District 1 who was giving me and Cat an evil smile.

"This is Glimmer."

He pointed to the blonde haired girl from District 1.

"This is Clove."

He pointed to the brown haired girl from District 2 who looked like she wanted to beat me and Cat up right now.

"And I'm Cato."

"And why do we care about this?" Cat asked.

I couldn't help but smile a little. She was right. Why do they think we care who they are?

"Because missy we want you to know who we are before we rip you to pieces," Clove said as she glared at Cat.

"I'm not feeling intimidated by you," Cat said, coolly.

I was impressed that Cat was tougher than she looked. I didn't want to admit it but I _do _feel intimidated by them.

"As for the boy, I don't think we appreciated you volunteering as tribute for publicity," Glimmer snapped.

_Look who's talking Career Tribute, _I thought.

"Hey! I volunteered to keep my 12 year old brother safe!" I said, defensively.

"Ooh! Someone's getting defensive," Cato said, mockingly.

"Alright do you want be to do a royal fist dance on your face?" I threatened.

"You haven't seen the best of us. I am going to destroy you the same way my brother did to that District 12 girl last year," Cato said.

He was an idiot if he thought—Wait! Did he say 'District 12 girl from last year'? Was he talking about Jade? She was from District 12 and she was in the Hunger Games last year!

"Wait! Are you by any chance talking about Jade West?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why do you care about her? She was an annoying freak. It's no wonder my brother was so glad he killed her," Cato said with a chuckle.

The heartless boy from District 2 who killed Jade was Cato's brother! Okay now I REALLY hated this guy. How dare he call Jade an annoying freak! Right then and there is pushed him to the ground. Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel stared at me in disbelief.

"Never talk about Jade like that ever again!" I screamed.

"How do you know her?" Marvel asked.

"She was his girlfriend," Cat explained.

"Aw. Someone is hopelessly in love!" Glimmer mocked.

"Okay look. I may still love her but don't underestimate me. I can still fight hard when I want to," I warned.

"Okay fine Lover Boy," Cato mocked.

They all walked away laughing and insulting me.

"They are going down," I said.

"Now we need to train even harder," Cat said.

"I know. We better begin with learning how to fight," I suggested.

Cato and his fellow Careers are going down!

**One Week Later**

**Still Beck' POV**

The training was over and we were going to get out scores which were rated from 1 to 12.

These were the scores:

District 1:  
Marvel: 9  
Glimmer:9

District 2:  
Cato:10  
Clove:10

District 3:  
Boy:8  
Girl: 7

District 4:  
Boy: 7  
Girl: 9

District 5:  
Boy:7  
Foxface: 5

District 6:  
Boy: 9  
Girl: 8

District 7:   
Boy: 8  
Girl: 6

District 8:  
Boy: 7  
Girl: 8

District 9:  
Boy: 6  
Girl:7

District 10:  
Boy: 5  
Girl: 9

District 11:  
Thresh: 8  
Rue: 6

Now my score and Cat's score will be announced.

"From District 12, Caterina Valentine with a training score of 8," the announcer said.

Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Cat and I cheered. Sure she didn't beat the Careers, which we were aiming for, but she still a good score.

"And now for the last tribute. From District 12, Beckett Oliver with a training score of…"

What was going on? Why was he waiting? Did I have a bad training score? I probably did since he took a long pause. And also earlier I lost my temper when I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers because they weren't paying attention to me.

"11," the announcer said.

Right there all of us began screaming and jumping up and down. I got a higher score than the Careers! I must have been dreaming. I hugged Cat so hard she told me to stop because I was suffocating her.

I was ready for the Hunger Games. I was ready for anything.

**(A/N: I wanted to do both Beck and Cat having the flames because I liked the idea better)**


	5. The Interviews

**Beck's POV**

Today was the day for our interviews. I was dressed in a black suit with red fabric on the outlines of the suit. My hair was gelled back and I was wearing fancy shoes.

"You look great," Cinna told me.

I thought I looked ridiculous. I didn't like dressing like I was going to a wedding, party, or really anything fancy. I just wanted to dress normally. I wanted to just where a regular tee with a denim, three quarter sleeve jacket, jeans and sneakers. Also I wanted my hair NOT gelled and I wanted my body hair to grow back since the Capitol people had to rip it out of my body.

"Thank you Cinna. Do you think I'll do well?" I asked.

"You're going to do fine," he told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive. Now you better go line up and get ready," Cinna told me.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Make a good impression. Give an answer you think everyone would want to hear, and if I give you any signals just do them," Cinna explained.

I nodded and got on line. He definitely gave better advice than Haymitch.

"Hi Beck. You look great," I heard someone say.

I turned around and it was Cat. When I looked at her I thought that some sort of light just struck me. Her red hair was straightened and in a gold headband. She was wearing a hot pink dress that was just below her knees, it had one strap and the band on the dress around her waist was covered in jewels. She was wearing a thin layer of light purple eye shadow and pink rouge. She also had red lipstick that was covered with lip gloss. She also was wearing hoop earrings and a diamond necklace. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful, she was drop-dead gorgeous! I was sure she would get a lot of sponsors.

"Cat! You look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," Cat said.

We were all lined up for our interviews. Up first were Glimmer and Marvel. Career Tribute, Ugh! I hated them so much! Also what kind of name is Glimmer? It sounds so stupid! And Marvel? He's named after a company who created animated super heroes. That company doesn't exist anymore since North America no longer exists but my grandfather told me about times when North America was still around.

The next two tributes were Cato and Clove. Once again, who thought these names? Cato was the one I hated the most. He was the leader of the Careers and his brother killed Jade. He was definitely going down for that. The tributes from Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 got interviewed.

I was next. My blood pressure rose to I think 120, I felt like I couldn't move, and I had a lump in my throat that was very uncomfortable.

"Next, from District 12, please welcome Beckett Oliver, The Boy on Fire!"

I entered. I felt nervous but tried to hide it as best as I could to hide it. I realized that Caesar Flickerman said something to me because he was looking at me like he wanted me to say something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

The crowd laughed.

"It seems like someone is a little nervous," he said.

"Well a little."

"That was quite an entrance you made. How did you feel when those flames were on you?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't burn to death."

That got a big laugh from the audience.

"I have another question. It's about your brother. We were all touchd when you volunteered for him at the reaping. What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I told him I would try to win. I would try to win for him," I explained.

"Now that is sweet. Isn't he sweet everyone?"

Many people from the crowd cheered. I thought I would probably get a lot of sponsors.

"Well I don't know if I will win or not but I'm going to give it everything I got and I won't stop trying," I said.

"Wonderful! Let's hear it for Beckett Oliver, The Boy on Fire!"

Everyone cheered. I was definitely confident I would get sponsors. I walked off stage feeling very confident.

"You did great," Effie Trinket told me.

"Thank you," I responded.

"And finally, from District 12, please welcome Caterina Valentine, The Girl on Fire!"

Cat walked on stage with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Caterina. You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you Caesar."

"You made an excellent entrance. Were those flames real?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm wearing them tonight," she said.

She stood up and twirled around and flames came out of her dress. It was amazing! The audience applauded wildly.

"Whoa! Steady there!" Caesar exclaimed.

She sat down.

"I have a question. Beckett Oliver is trying to win the Games for someone. Are you trying to win for anyone as well?"

"Well I am trying to win for my best friend Jade West."

"Jade West! Wasn't she in last year's Hunger Games?"

"Yes but she didn't win."

Jade! Now I remember my other reason for trying to win. Well I am glad I didn't announce that because I can't look like a lovesick weakling in front of the whole Capitol.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. Jade is the only reason I am going to try to win."

"That is so nice of you, but what happens if you don't win?"

"I won't like it of course because I'll be dead."

That got a huge laugh from the audience.

"I know but I was talking about what happens if you don't win, therefore you won't avenge your friend's death?"

"Once again, I won't like it, but I'm not the only one trying to win for her."

Oh no! Was Cat going to tell them about Jade and me? She better not otherwise she is going to pay the price big time.

"Who else is?"

"Beck Oliver. She was his girlfriend."

There were a lot of oohs and aahs from the crowd. HOW COULD SHE ANNOUNCE THAT! Was she trying to make me look weak? I thought we were on the same side. We even made an ally.

"Well then you have some tough competition."

"I know but I will still try to win."

"Wonderful. Let's hear it for Caterina Valentine, The Girl on Fire!"

The crowd cheered. When I saw Cat walk back I completely lost my temper.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed.

I pushed Cat to the ground and pinned her there. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was too angry to stop.

"BECK!" I heard Haymitch scream, but I didn't listen to him.

Haymitch and Effie both tried to pry me off Cat but I kept resisting.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL THEM ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH JADE? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK WEAK? YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"BECK, GET OFF HER!" Haymitch screamed and he got me off Cat.

"She did you a favor," Haymitch scolded.

"She made me look weak!" I yelled.

"She made you look desirable which in this case can't hurt," Haymitch said.

"He's right Beck," Cinna said.

"Of course I'm right. This is a TV show. Having people know you love Jade could get you sponsors which could ssave your damn life!" he scolded.

"Well you could've told me this sooner," I said.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Cat asked, bitterly.

"I still think you made me look weak," I stated clearly.

"You shouldn't be talking since you have a better chance at winning the Games," Cat said.

"But what about you! You could win!" I shouted.

"I am not going to win! I have no chance! Do you know what my mother said to me? She said that District 12 might actually have a winner this year. And guess what? She wasn't talking about me. She was talking about _you,_" Cat said with slight hurt in her voice.

She stormed off and guilt ran through my body. She was only trying to help me and I reacted by pushing her to the ground and calling her a bitch. What kind of monster was I becoming? Also Cat said her mother said I had a better chance of surviving so she was really generous in helping me. I owe her big time.

**Later that night**

**Still Beck's POV**

I went to my room, took a shower, and then I went to go find Cat. She was sitting in the window looking out to the cheering crowds.

"Hi Cat," I said.

She shot me a drop-dead glare and looked the other way.

"Look Cat, can we talk?" I asked.

"Are you going to push me to the ground and call me a bitch again?" Cat asked, sternly.

"Look I really am sorry I lost my temper," I said.

Cat still didn't look at me.

"Did your mom really say that I was going to win and not you?" I asked.

"Well she didn't actually say that but I knew she was talking about you," she said.

"Cat you're going to do fine," I said.

"I know but I can be a little unconfident at times," Cat said.

It was true though. She doesn't have much confidence in herself because she thinks she's weak. I think that she is strong but doesn't show it at times.

"I just keep hoping that I can show the Capitol that they don't own me. I am more than just a piece in their game," Cat said.

I had absolutely no clue what she just said. Cat has never spoken like that before.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I don't want the Hunger Games to change who I am. If I'm going to die I still want to be me," Cat said.

"Wow. I just can't afford to think like that," I said.

"Listen to them cheer. They just can't wait to watch us kill one another," Cat said with disgust.

"I know. We should probably get to bed. The Games are tomorrow," I said.

"Good bye Beck," Cat said.

I understood why she said "Good-Bye" to me. We were going into that arena and may never come back. I ran up to Cat and hugged her tight.

"Good bye Cat," I said.

After a minute we both let go.

I entered my room, got under the sheets and went to bed.

Tomorrow, I fight to the death. Good bye Tori, Andre, Robbie, Mom, Cat, and Gabe.

I felt very empty and depressed when I thought of all my friends and family. I felt the urge to cry. It was 10:00 at night and I was alone in my bedroom.

_If I'm going to cry just do it now to avoid showing it tomorrow, _I thought.

Right there I cried my eyes out. When I was done I whispered something.

"I love you Jade West," I prayed.

Then I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	6. The Games Begin

**Beck's POV**

Today was the day of the Games. I was already in the Launch Room waiting to be set into the arena. My blood pressure rose again, I was sweating buckets, and I just hope I was dreaming. I knew I wasn't though. Why do I always think I am dreaming when something tragic happens in my life?

"Cinna I'm scared," I said, sounding like a little kid.

"I know but you're strong. You can do this. I hid your mocking-jay pin under your jacket. Here's some last minute advice. The first part of the Games is the Cornucopia Bloodbath. If you want to survive the first day, grab a backpack and head straight for the woods as fast as you can until no one can find you," Cinna told me.

"Thank you," I said and I hugged him.

"One more tip. When you enter the arena do not step off that platform early otherwise the Gamemakers will blow you sky high," he said.

I stilled wondered how he wasn't my mentor. He definitely gave better advice than the mentor I did have. I stepped on that platform and then I was launched into the arena. At first I couldn't see anything. And suddenly I was in the arena. I looked over at all the backpacks and survival kits there were. I looked over at Cat who was shaking like crazy. There were 30 seconds left. Cato shot me an "_I'm going to kill you" _glare. I just glared back. Now there were 15 seconds left on the clock. I saw Clove shoot Cat the same glare Cato gave me. Cat just held up a fist to warn her. Then there were the last 10 seconds.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

And we were off. I began running as fast as I could. I tried looking for a backpack and so was Cat. Cato and the rest of the Careers began killing everyone else. I found an orange backpack and I ran to it. I grabbed the backpack but I was knocked to the ground by the boy from District 9. He held a knife over my head, but then Clove hurled a knife at him and it landed in his neck. Then she hurled a knife at me but I blocked it with the backpack. I began running again. That cat was still trying to look for something. I felt that I already had a backpack so I ran to her.

"CAT!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a backpack so we need to head for the woods now!" I yelled.

She agreed and ran with me. We both ran into the forest. I looked back to see if anyone was chasing us but there was no one. Thank goodness! I was pretty sure we were as far away from the other tributes as possible. So when we stopped running, we sat down by a tree. I heard 12 canons go off, signifying 12 dead tributes.

"We should look at what we have in the backpack," Cat suggested.

I opened it and we had a rope, a knife, and a container for water. I suggested that we go to the lake for water. When nighttime fell, the dead tributes' faces shined in the sky. There was the girl from District 3, the boy from District 4, the boy from District 5, both tributes from District 6, District 7, District 8, District 9, and the girl from District 10.

"I guarantee that the Careers killed all twelve of them," Cat said.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I said.

"Yeah, who's left?" Cat asked.

"There are all four Careers, the boy from District 3, the girl from District 4, Foxface, the boy from District 10, and both tributes from District 11," I told her.

"You should set up a camp," Cat suggested.

"I will," I said.

I was done setting up the camp. When I turned around I saw that Cat lit a fire. Wait? Cat lit a fire! What was she thinking?

"CAT! What are you doing?" I shouted and I put the fire out with the water in our container.

"Beck! You just wasted our water!" Cat shouted.

"Listen to me, if you light a fire other tributes can find us!" I explained.

"Oh," Cat said, simply.

"Now that you gave away our location we have find another—"

"Beck, Beck," Cat said nervously.

"What?" I asked.

I turned around and jumped when I saw the last people I wanted to see in the arena. The Careers!

"Hey District 12. We are ready to finish you off," Cato said evilly and Clove pulled out her knife.

We are both dead.


	7. The Escape and the Lullaby

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with school work and other things. Now here is the new chapter. Also thank you to YOjulie, ShadowHeart2739, Anthia1231,EllaChocolate, KoalaBear95, fighting for dreams, and sweetStarre123 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Beck's POV**

The Careers found us! What were we going to do? Think Beck! Think!

"Um… lovely night, isn't it?" I asked nervously.

How stupid can I get! I can't act friendly with the people who want to kill me! Now they see me as an easy target! I guess Cat isn't the only person that can make very stupid decisions. What am I going to do?

"Hey look. It's late, so would it be alright if we save the killing for tomorrow?" I asked, clearly showing my weak side.

I am horrible with negotiating with people.

"Sure, but according to my watch, it is now midnight so it _is _tomorrow," Cato said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess I'll have to…" and then I picked up a rock and threw it at Cato and it hit his eye.

He screamed really loud and all the other Careers surrounded him to see if he was okay. Since all of them were focused on the oh-so-fabulous Cato, Cat and I took our supplies and ran off so fast I thought the wind was actually hitting my face.

"They're getting away!" Clove yelled.

"After them!" Glimmer screamed.

Fortunately, Cat and I were already about a mile away from them. We kept running and running but the Careers were still hot on our feet.

"Beck, we can't out run them!" Cat screamed.

She was right! I was getting very tired. Then I noticed and cave.

"Quick! Get in the cave!" I ordered.

We both got in the cave and went to the very back corner. I pulled Cat close to me and covered her mouth with my hands.

"Where did they go?" Marvel asked.

"They got away!" Clove yelled with fury.

"They couldn't have gone far. Let's keep going this way!" Cato ordered.

They ran in the opposite direction from our cave. A feeling of relief rushed through me like a tsunami.

"Okay that was way too close!" I exclaimed.

"I won't be lighting any more fires after nightfall for a while," Cat said.

"Good," I said.

"Beck, you know that song Jade used to sing to us when we were scared?" Cat asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Can you sing it to me?" Cat asked.

"Sure Cat," I say.

And I begin to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_And all the shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all of that's dead and gone ad past tonight_

_Just close you eye, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

"Do you think Jade's watching over us?" Cat asked.

"I bet that she's closer than you think," I said.

**Jade's POV**

I watched Beck as he sang Cat to sleep. That was sweet of him. I know I'm dead and I have been for a year, but I am still a spirit and I can go to earth at some point. I can also whisper things into people's ears. I don't do it though since it would creep them out. I know what you're thinking. _Since when does Jadelyn August West care when someone is creeped out? _Well I do come off as mean, tough, and rebellious but I do have a heart and a soft side. So I floated over to Beck who was sleeping very peacefully and I whispered something into his ear,

"I believe in you Beckett Oliver," I whispered.

His eyes shot right open and he looked scared like a little kid after they saw a scary movie.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I thought I heard Jade whisper something to me," Beck explained.

"You probably miss her so much that you're hearing things," Cat said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Good night Cat," Beck said.

He fell back to sleep. It was time for me to go back to the heavens above. Before I left I pressed three fingers to my lips and pointed them out to Beck and Cat. It was District 12's way of showing peace.

"Be careful," I whisper to them.

And then I return to my rightful home in heaven.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. Also I used the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars. I didn't use Katniss's song because I felt I would be too much of a copy of the actual story and I like this song better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Explosions and Tracker Jackers

**Seneca Crane's POV**

Hmm, it seems like there is a bit a tension between the District 12 tributes and the Careers. This would make for a good show. I just need to figure out how to get them together. I know, I will blow up their cave when they wake up so the Careers will find them. Yeah that should work.

**Beck's POV**

I woke up very warily. Cat was leaning on my chest so I nudged her.

"Cat wake up," I told her.

"Hey Beck. What's on the agenda for today?" Cat asked.

"Well we should try to find food and if we see the Careers we try to kill them and…"

I felt the ground rumble underneath us.

"What's going on?" Cat asked nervously.

"THIS CAVE IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP!" I screamed.

We grabbed our supplies and bolted out of the cave faster than lightning. We were blown backwards and collapsed to the ground. Our cave looked like the ruins of what once was District 13.

"Why did our cave blow up?" Cat asked.

"THE GAMEMACKERS BLEW IT UP JUST TO SEE SOME ACTION!" I yelled with fury burning like a fire in hell.

"What do we do now Cat asked.

"Well we should look for some food. Why don't we split up? We'll cover more ground that way," I suggested.

"Okay that sounds good," Cat said.

We both walked in different directions. I was very worried for Cat. She usually gets her into trouble sometimes. Also she isn't very good at being in the woods on her own. I had my knife ready to throw at a bird in a tree but then I heard someone scream.

"BECK! BECK!" I heard Cat scream.

"Yes! We've got her!" I heard someone yell.

Cat was in trouble! I ran and ran through the woods desperate to find her. When I did find her, she was surrounded by the Careers who added the girl from 4, the boy from 3, and the boy from 10. Glimmer was strangling Cat and everyone was debating one who gets to kill her.

"Who wants to kill her?" Cato asked.

"Can I do it?" Glimmer asked.

"No! I want to!" Clove debated.

"Just let me do it," the girl from 4 said.

"I hope you had some nice memories, 12, because now they are going to go to my knife," the girl from 4 said evilly.

At that moment, all the anger I was feeling built up like the Empire State Building and exploded out of me like lava would come out of a volcano. I took my knife and hurled it at the District 4 girl and it landed in her head. She screamed like a banshee and her canon went off.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to join the party," Cato said with a smirk.

"I'm warning you, if you kill Cat then you die with her," I said, angrily through my teeth.

"That's nice but, Marvel! Grab him!" Cato ordered.

Marvel tried to grab me. I kicked him the stomach and he fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and soon had his arm around my neck. Damn! This guy had a tight grip!

"Clove, you take care of the redhead. I'll handle Lover Boy here," Cato ordered.

"Yes sir," Clove responded.

Since when did Cato control who kills who?

"Any last words 12?" he asked me.

I just shook my head no. I knew I wasn't going to escape this. This is it. I was going to die. I'll miss Gabe and everyone else. Cato was about to strike me but then someone yelled from the tree behind him.

"HEY! YOU DOWN THERE!" the person yelled.

It was Rue, the District 11 tribute. Was she really going to try to take down Cato? She's only twelve and he's a killing machine.

"Let redhead and the hot one go!" she demanded.

"Let me think. NO!" Cato shouted back.

"If you don't you will be very sorry," she warned.

What was she planning to—Wait! What is on the branch she's cutting? Tracker Jackers! I've heard of those. Tracker Jackers are wasps whose venom causes seething pain, lumps the size of plums, bazaar hallucinations, and in other cases, death!

"We are not going to be intimidated by and twelve-year old!" Clove shouted.

"Well you asked for it!" Rue screamed.

She made three more cuts with her knife and the Tracker Jacker nest fell and they went everywhere. It was mayhem! Tracker Jackers were everywhere! All of us were screaming and swatting the Tracker Jackers away. Cat and I ran away as fast as we could! Fortunately only three Tracker Jackers stung me before I could make a good distant between me and the Tracker Jackers. Cato, Clove, Marvel, the boy from 3, and the boy from 10 got stung a lot but got away quickly. I couldn't say the same for Glimmer. She was screaming her head off, calling for the others to help her. Of course nobody came since they were too busy saving themselves. She tried to get away but she fell to the ground, her body squirming, and then she fell still. The sight was so gruesome. The beautiful girl that was on the night of the interviews was now completely unrecognizable.

The hallucinations kicked in. Everything was spinning, I felt light-headed and weak. I noticed Glimmer's body on the ground and she had a bow in her hands and the arrows on her back. I tried to grab the arrows but I had to separate her fingers. The Tracker Jacker lumps oozed some kind of purple liquid from her body. Gross! But I managed to grab the bow and arrows. Cat and I began to run again. The hallucinations kicked in again. The world looked like it was shaking. I knew the hallucinations were working because I saw Caesar Flickerman in the arena explaining Tracker Jackers. I saw Cat collapse to the ground since she got stung too. Suddenly I lost my balance and I blacked out.


	9. A New Ally and Stories

**Cat's POV**

I woke up very warily and not in the mood to do anything. My knee, neck, and hands were covered in leaves that I didn't recognize.

"Hey Beck, what happened?" I asked, tiredly.

"Well the Careers tried to kill us then Rue dropped some tracker jackers on us and we blacked out," Beck explained.

"Oh," I said, simply.

"Oh my God!" Beck exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"RUE! We've got to find her!" Beck exclaimed again.

"You want to kill her?" I asked.

"No I want to find her to make her our ally," Beck explained.

"Why?"I asked.

"She's only twelve and I'm worried something might happen to her. And if we're going to die I want her to win," Beck explained.

"Okay. But where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know," Beck answered.

I heard a rustle behind the trees and Beck and I drew our weapons.

"Who's there?" Beck asked.

No one came.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

A little girl who looked to be twelve years old shyly poked her head out behind the tree.

"Rue?" I asked.

She quickly hid behind the tree. Beck and I put our weapons down and walked over to Rue.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Beck told her.

She still seemed scared of us.

"You know, we still need another member to our alliance," I told her.

"You want me to be your ally?" Rue asked.

"Are you in or not?" Beck asked.

"Yes I'm totally in," Rue says.

**One Hour Later**

**Beck's POV**

Rue, Cat, and I sat down and ate the food we caught today.

"Here," I said as I offered her my leg.

"No it's fine," Rue said.

"You can take it," I insisted.

"Thanks," she said.

"How long have we been out?" I asked.

"A couple of days," Rue answered.

"What happened while we were out?" Cat asked.

"Well Beck threw a knife at the girl from 4, and the girl from 1 and the boy from 10 died after I dropped those tracker jackers on them," Rue explained.

"That was a clever idea," I said.

"Thank you. Also is it true about Jade?" she asked.

"Yes," I said sounding very depressed.

I wasn't even thinking about her until now.

"I'm sorry. I—"

"No it's fine. I'm working on trying to move on," I explained.

"Okay. Can you tell me a story?" Rue asked.

"Sure," I said.

I decided to tell her the story of how I met Jade and everyone else in the gang.

_Flashback_

_I was eleven years old. I just received a word that my father died in a mining accident. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The rest of that day my mother was under the covers of her bed, sobbing, my brother locked himself in his room and I just wanted to get away from it all. I ran outside and sat down next to a tree and sobbed into my hands for who knows how long. After a while I stopped crying but I did not want to go home. I just sat there and then I saw a girl with light brown hair, who looked to be my age, walk out of her house arguing with her dad. She looked scared of him and he looked like he wanted to kill her. She tried begging him for mercy but then he shoved her to the ground, yelled an insult at her, and then he slammed the door behind her. _

_I looked at the whole incident with horror. What father screams at their child and then kicks them out of the house?_

_The poor girl was sobbing like I was over my father. I felt my heart sink to my feet and I decided to help her. When I got her attention she just stared at me with fear and confusion._

"_Hi," I said._

"_Hi," she said back to me still scared._

"_Are you okay?" I asked._

"_No. My father just kicked me out of the house," she said shakily._

"_What happened between you two?" I asked._

"_I was baking bread for dinner and I put the bread in the oven. But I waited too long to take it out and the entire batch got burned. My father got mad, we had a huge fight, then he called me a worthless piece of trash and then he kicked me out of the house and now I'm not allowed to come back ever," she explained, still crying._

_I couldn't help but hug her and let her cry into my shoulders. She needed comfort, and a lot of it. It was hard to be strong for her but somehow I managed. I was relieved when she finally calmed down because hearing her cry made me want to do the same and I did not want to let myself cry again._

"_You know, you could live with me," I suggested._

"_You would do that for me?" she asked._

"_Sure," I said._

"_By the way I'm Jadelyn West but my friends call me Jade," she said._

"_I'm Beckett Oliver but my friends call me Beck," I told her._

_End of Flasback_

"Later on Jade introduced me to her best friend Cat," I explained to Rue.

"That's me," Cat said.

"Then I introduced her to Andre and Robbie. Since then we all became very close," I explained.

"When we all turned twelve, new student, Tori Vega joined our school," Cat explained.

"Jade didn't like her and they had a rivalry for a while but they finally became friends a week before the reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games," I explained.

"Now we are trying to win for her," Cat told her.

"Wow. It seems like you two have been through a lot," Rue said in awe.

"Yeah, we have. By the way where are the Careers now?" I asked.

"They're down by the lake. They have a huge food supply stacked up like a pyramid," Rue explained.

"There's no way they're going to go hungry," Cat said.

"No and we have to change that," I said.

"How?" Rue asked.

"I'll tell you the plan tomorrow," I said.

No one's face was in the sky tonight. I thought about Jade and how brave she was last year. It was a pain to think about that moment when she got stabbed by Cato's blood-thirsty brother. I also know one more thing I'm going to do. I am not going to run anymore. Now I am ready to actually fight to the death. And the first one I'm out for is Cato.


	10. Blowing Up Food and Slow, Painful Deaths

**Cat's POV**

It was a new day and Beck explained our plan to blow up the Careers' food supplies. Rue was going to light some plants on fire to chase the Careers away while Beck and I destroy their food.

"These green plants burn very easily so when one fire is lit, move on to the next one immediately," I explained to Rue.

"Okay. You know we should have a signal to let each other know we are okay," Rue suggested.

"What kind of signal?" Beck asked.

"Let me show you something," Rue said.

She sang a pretty tune and we heard birds respond.

"Mockingjays," I asked.

"Yep, we use them to signal one another at home," Rue explained.

"Let me try something," Beck suggested.

He whistled some kind of tune and the mockingjays responded.

"Okay we'll use that signal to let each other know we are okay," I suggested.

"Good. Well be careful," Rue said.

"You too," I told her.

Beck and I both hugged her tight and went off to destroy the Careers' food.

**Beck's POV**

Cat and I hid in the bushes and watched the Careers talk amongst themselves.

"When is Rue going to light the fire?" I asked.

"Oh! Here we go!" Cat exclaimed as she pointed out the smoke coming from far away.

"Hey look over there!" Cato pointed out.

"Let's see who our next victim is!" Clove exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes when she said victim. They are way too full of themselves if they think they are going to kill every tribute they run into. Cat and I began to make our way to the pyramid of food but then we stopped when we saw Foxface run to the food but she was stepping around some dirt piles. She grabbed some supplies and ran off.

"What was she doing?" Cat asked.

"I know what's going on. The pyramid is protected by landmines that we were standing on at the beginning of the games," I explained.

"How are we going to destroy the food without blowing ourselves to bits?" Cat asked.

"Cat, give me the bow and arrow. I'm going to try to shoot a hole through the bag of apples so they can set of the mines and blow up the food," I told her.

She handed me the bow and arrow. I held it firmly, aimed at my target, furrowed my eyebrows for full concentration, and released the arrow. Dang it! I missed.

"Let me try," Cat said impatiently.

She snatched the bow and arrow from me and tried to get a good grasp on it. She aimed for the bag of apples and released the arrow. The arrow ripped a hole in the bag of apples. Apples fell to the ground, the mines exploded, and Cat and I were both blown backwards and hit the ground in a way I do not want to talk about. My left ear went deaf so that wasn't much help for me at all. Cato and the rest of the Careers came back and were completely bewildered at the fact that their food and supplies were blown to bits. Cato began yelling at the boy from 3. The boy begged for mercy but as a response, Cato snapped his neck and his cannon went off. Cat and I scrambled out as fast as we could. I whistled for Rue. The mockingjays responded but Rue didn't.

"Why didn't Rue respond?" I asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. I'm going to try," Cat offered.

She whistled but there was no response. Cat and I went back to our set up and Rue wasn't there. Suddenly I heard a very familiar scream.

"CAT! BECK! HELP ME!"

Cat and I exchanged glances and knew exactly who was calling for us.

"RUE!" we both screamed in union.

**Rue's POV**

I was trapped in a net set by one of the tributes and I couldn't get out. I constantly called for Beck and Cat to help me over and over. They finally arrived and Beck cut the net open with his knife. When I was released, I hugged him very tight.

"You're okay Rue! You're okay!" Beck exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Hey is it getting hot in here?" Cat wondered.

"Yes it is getting hot," I responded.

"It almost feels like it's burning," Beck stated.

"I know it's almost like the whole arena is on—"

"FIRE!" Cat exclaimed.

The entire forest behind us was engulfed in flames. And a fire ball was headed straight for us! Fortunately we dodged it.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Beck ordered/screamed.

We all ran as fast as we could. It was hard to breathe with all the flames and smoke. Somehow we managed to dodge the fireballs but one of them burned Beck's lower calf. I was running but then Marvel and I came face to face. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw in front of one of the fireballs and one hit me. A huge pain rushed through me like a tidal wave. I cried out in pain and I saw Cat throw Marvel in front of one of the fireballs and his cannon went off. Beck picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. We stopped by the lake and my face was damp with tears. I could feel my soul slipping away from my body. I felt so bad when Cat and Beck began crying over me.

"Did you destroy the food?" I asked with a croaky voice.

"Every last bit of it," Beck answered with a quiver in his voice.

"Listen to me. Both of you have to win," I told them with my breaths getting slower.

"How? There can only be one victor and there are two of us?" Cat asked.

"We'll figure something out," Beck said.

"Can you sing me a song?" I asked.

"Sure," Beck answered.

Both of them began to sing but they were crying while they were doing it.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_And all the shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all of that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

The moment they sang the last verse, I felt my soul slipping away from my body. First everything went blurry, then I saw a blinding light, finally, right in front of me was a girl with pale skin, icy blue eyes, and jet-black hair.

"Hello Rue. I'm Jade," the girl said.

So this was Jade, the one Beck was fighting for. I now knew I was dead but now I am in a place that is "safe and sound" and I huge grin was plastered on my face.

**Beck's POV**

The moment I finished the song I felt Rue's chest. There was dead silence. When the cannon rang, I knew that my Rue was gone. Cat and I completely broke down. I knelt next to Rue's dead body and let myself sob into my hands and wishing it was me that was hit by the fireball and not Rue. Cat and I cried for about twenty minutes. We didn't try to stop crying, make our sobs quieter, or even care that the whole nation of Panem was watching. I finally stopped crying. My sadness was replaced by absolute anger, hatred, and thirst for the Capitol's blood. I threw rock and screamed to make sure the Capitol heard me.

"I HATE THE CAPITOL! I HATE THEM!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"Beck, you need to calm down," Cat told me.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I hope the Capitol feels guilty about killing that little girl! She had a great future ahead of her and now she's gone!" I exclaimed.

"I miss her too. We should get some flowers and plant them around her," Cat suggested.

We did that. We got some wild flowers, daisies, primroses, and katnisses. We planted them around her and she looked beautiful. Cat and I carried on. We turned around and both of us placed three fingers to our lips and held them out to the people from District 11. We walked away, and soon our walking turned into running. Tears were forming in my eyes again. Cat and I sat next to a tree and began to cry again. We finally stopped after a few minutes.

"What do we do now?" Cat asked me.

"Why don't we say a prayer?" I suggested.

"What kind of prayer?" she asked.

"The song version," I told her.

She finally knew what I was talking about and we both began to sing our prayer which we dedicate to Jade and Rue.

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us as we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer_

_For when we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us to a place_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

Cat and I hugged one another and suddenly Seneca Crane had some news for us.

"Attention tributes. There has been a rule change. If they are from the same district, two tributes may win. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Hi everyone. For those who don't know the two songs Beck and Cat were singing were called "Safe and Sound" and "The Prayer." I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Keep Holding On

**Cat's POV**

"Attention tributes. There has been a rule change. If they are from the same district, two tributes may win. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Seneca Crane announced.

I squealed with happiness and hugged Beck even tighter than before.

"This is wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Now we can both win the games and go home!" Beck exclaimed.

"Great. We should probably find another place to settle in," I suggested.

Beck tried to get up, but then he groaned with pain and sat back on the ground.

"Beck, what's wrong?" I asked.

"One of the fire balls burned my left calf and I can barely walk," he complained.

"Put your arm around me and I'll carry you," I suggested.

He flung one of his arms over my shoulders and I carried him while he hopped on his other leg that wasn't burned. I was beginning to give out since Beck is a little heavier than me; fortunately I found another cave that we can settle in. I laid him down and I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Thanks for carrying me, Cat," Beck said.

"No problem. You stay here. I'm going to go see if I can find any plants I can use as medicine for your burn," I told him.

"No Cat. I can't let you go alone and you look exhausted," he insisted.

"You've done so much to protect me. It's time I did the same," I said.

"Okay, but maybe you should take the bow and arrows in case you see Cato, Clove, or any other tributes," Beck suggested.

"Thank you," I said.

I grabbed the bow and headed out. Apparently I didn't have to travel far because there was a parachute about ten feet away from our cave. I opened the container and inside was some ointment for Beck's burn and a note from Haymitch. It read "Apply generously and stay alive." I giggled when I read "stay alive." I ran back to the cave with the ointment.

"Wow that was fast!" Beck exclaimed.

"Well Haymitch sent a parachute with this ointment," I said.

I applied it to Beck's burn and he sighed heavily.

"Okay that feels so much better!" Beck exclaimed.

"Yeah and read the note he left," I said, trying not to laugh.

"'Apply generously and stay alive.' Oh Haymitch," Beck said with a laugh.

"I know. Thank you, Catherine Obvious," I said with a laugh as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember when Tori thought the expression was 'Thank you, Catherine Obvious,'" Beck said.

"And when you asked who Catherine would be, remember her response? 'Catherine could be a captain!'" I imitated Tori's response, not in a way that would hurt her.

We both laughed, but we weren't making fun of her. We were just remembering funny times we had with our friends. When we stopped laughing, Beck's face changed into a sad expression.

"I really miss Tori and the others," Beck said.

"I do, too. But we'll see them again because we're going to win," I told him with full confidence.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Beck said.

"We are going to get through this together. I'm not going to leave you. I promise," I said.

"I'm still scared," Beck said.

"Remember that song Jade sang to her ally when she was in the Hunger Games?" I said.

"Yes," Beck said.

"I think someone could use a little inspiration," I said.

I began to sing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know  
I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know  
I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
There's nothing you can do  
There's no other way when  
It comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

I finished singing and I had a huge smile on my face and Beck was smiling too.

"In case that wasn't enough…" I began.

I gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Cat," Beck said.

"You're welcome," I answered.

My eyes fell heavily and I fell asleep in Beck's warm arms.

**I hope the Bat fans enjoyed this chapter. By the way, next week I am going to be in Bermuda so I won't be updating at all next week. Just wanted to let you guys know. I will be back with more chapters later.**


	12. A Death Will Bring Back Painful Memories

**Beck's POV**

It was morning. There were only four tributes left for us to kill: Cato, Clove, Thresh, and Foxface.

"Good morning, Cat," I said.

"Good morning, Beck. What do we do today?" she asked.

"We should probably go hunting since our food supply is running low," I suggested.

"Should we split up or go together?" Cat asked.

"We should stay together because the last time we split up, you were almost killed," I said.

"Okay," Cat responded.

We went out hunting. I had the bow and arrows and cat had the knife. We were both very cautious about what was around us. We heard rustle in the bushes and both our weapons were ready for action. Out of nowhere, a knife was hurled straight for me, cut my forehead, and I fell to the ground. Clove came out and she started tackling me. Cat pried her off me and they began fighting. Clove cut her forehead. I shot an arrow at her and it landed in her arm. Unfortunately, she yanked it out with her other arm. I began to tackle her and tried to get her knife to face toward her. I felt someone pry me off her. It was Cato. He had his arm around my neck and gripped it tight. I to free myself from his grip but it didn't work. Trust me, having someone try to choke it one of the worst experiences anyone would have to endure. The battle stopped with Cato trying to choke me and Clove on top of Cat, with a knife held to her neck.

"No one can help now, can they?" Clove said, evilly.

"Get off me bitch!" Cat screamed.

"Ha ha, I don't think so sweetheart," Clove said evilly, again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed.

Cato gripped my neck tighter.

"Shut up!" Cato ordered.

"Stop trying to save everyone. You couldn't even save your little ally. What was her name? Rue? Well we killed her. And now, we're going to kill you," Clove said with a smirk.

When she was about to strike Cat, Thresh came, pried her off Cat, and pinned her to a tree.

"You killed her!" Thresh screamed.

"No! It wasn't me!" Clove defended.

"You said her name! Did you kill her?" Thresh screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Cato yelled and he released me from his grip.

"Well. This is for Rue! Say goodnight District 2," Thresh said.

He stabbed her in the stomach and she collapsed to the ground. Oh no! This is exactly how Jade died! The memories are coming back about how she died.

"Beck, let's get out of here!" Cat suggested.

We began to run but I stopped when I saw Cato beg for Clove to stay with him.

"CLOVE! STAY WITH ME!" Cato screamed.

Soon it was too late when the canon rang. I felt tears drip down my face when Cato began to sob over dead body. He loved her, it was obvious. And to have her torn away from him, I knew how painful it was because the same thing happened with me and Jade. I grabbed Cat's arm and ran back to our cave. When we reached our cave, I sunk to the bottom of the cave floor sobbed into my knees.

"Beck, what's wrong?" Cat asked, while rubbing my shoulders.

"When I saw the way Thresh kill Clove, and the way Cato sobbed over Clove, it brought back the memories of Jade," I explained while sobs racking in my throat.

"I know. I hurt me too. Come here," she offered me a hug.

I took it. I sobbed into her shoulder and she rubbed back, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry Beck. Jade's isn't totally gone. Remember, she's watching over us," Cat explained.

My cries slowed down a little bit.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she reassured.

"Anyway, we should apply some of this ointment on our wounds," Cat suggested.

I agreed to it. I applied the ointment on her wound and she applied it on mine.

"Thanks for taking care of me Cat," I thanked her.

"You're welcome. You know one time, I trusted my brother to take care of me. I am never going there again," she said while smiling.

I laughed because it was funny. She has told me so many stories about her crazy brother.

"I am sure you're right," I said.

We heard another canon go off.

"Whose canon was it?" Cat asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Night fell and Clove and Thresh's faces were in the sky.

"I feel so bad because I never thanked him for saving me," Cat said.

"Well the only people left are Foxface and Cato," I said.

"You know, I actually felt bad for Cato. I mean, he loved Clove and she was taken away from him," I said with despair.

"I feel bad too. But you know that her survival means our death," Cat said.

"I know but I don't feel that any of the tributes should have to die," I said.

"I know it's not fair but it is what it is. We can't do anything about it," Cat said.

But I want to do something about it. I want to figure out a way where the President Snow's reign of terror will be put to an end. I now realize that if I want Jade's death avenged, I have to do more than win the Hunger Games. I have to do the one thing everyone is too scared to do. I'll have to bring down the Capitol.

**I made this chapter to make the Clato fans happy. I was annoyed that Cato didn't beg for Clove to stay with him after she died in the movie so I added a little Clato romance in this chapter. Too bad Clove had to die. /3 Please review this chapter.**


	13. The Victors

**I am so sorry for the late update. Last week I was at a choir camp and there has been a lot going on and I haven't really had the time to update. I will try to update more often. Enjoy!**

**Beck's POV**

I barely slept at all last night. The memory of Jade's death and the possibility that I might try to take down the Capitol in the future made me restless and I couldn't sleep. I was so tired that I did not want to get up when Cat kept nudging me.

"Beck you need to get up," Cat ordered.

I completely ignored her. It wasn't long until I found myself drenched in water.

"Cat, what was that for!" I yelled.

"I had to wake you up! If you want to get out of here we have to get a move on!" she yelled.

"Well now we have to find more water since you used it to viciously wake me up!" I shouted back at her.

"Why are you so bitter?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just crabby because I barely slept last night. The memory of Jade's death made me restless all night," I explained.

"Well then I could go hunting while you sleep—"

"NO! No I'll come with you," I said.

We walked out of the cave and into the woods of the arena.

"You know, I can handle myself," she said.

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Thank you. But can we split up?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way. I promise I won't get into trouble," she said.

"Okay, we'll do that," I said.

"Good. I'll take the bow and you take the knife," she said.

"Okay. And be careful," I warned.

"I will be," Cat said.

We walked our separate ways. I couldn't help but feel scared. Whenever we split up, one of us always gets into trouble. I saw a bird in the tree. We were still low on food so I needed to get some kind of meat. I was about to aim for the bird when the sound of a canon went off. Right then and there I was in 100 percent panic mode. I began screaming her name over and over and I felt relieved when I bumped into her.

"Beck what happened?" Cat asked.

"I heard the canon!" I explained.

I spotted some familiar berries in her hands.

"THAT'S NIGHTLOCK, CAT! YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A MINUTE!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Cat apologized.

"You scared me to death! Damn you!" I exclaimed, and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," she said.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cat responded.

We went back to our cave and I had to cover Cat's mouth to prevent her from screaming. In front of us was Foxface's dead body lying in the middle of our cave with the nightlock berries in her hands.

"How did she find us?" Cat asked.

"She's very clever. She's the smartest of us all. Well, until you out-foxed her. Wait did you leave the nightlock berries at our set up?" I asked.

"Yes," Cat said innocently.

"It's a really good thing I know about nightlock berries otherwise we'd both be dead," I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Cat screamed, fearfully.

What is wrong with me? I've been acting so bitter towards Cat all day. I guess I'm just really on the edge of getting both of us out of here alive.

"I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to yell. I just—"

"You're just on the edge of getting both of us out of here alive," Cat finished for me.

"Wow it's like you can read my mind," I said, amazed.

"Maybe you can read mine," Cat said

"Yeah, but I don't think so," I said.

"It is possible. We know each other well enough. You might as well be my brother," Cat said.

That is true. Cat is practically my sister. The funny thing is ever since he games started, I've began to feel too comfortable and she began to make me feel lightheaded. I don't know why I've been feeling that way but I keep thinking it will blow over soon.

"Well, I guess it's just us against Cato," Cat stated.

"I guess it is," I said, and I began to gather the nightlock berries.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Maybe Cato likes berries," I said, venomously.

"Oh, smart thinking," Cat said, flirtatiously.

She's is very cute when she talks like that. Okay I need to get a grip! She is practically my sister and has Robbie, who is one of my best friends. Why do I keep feeling lightheaded around her? My emotions work in strange ways.

Nightfall came faster than I expected. I knew at this point in the games, the Gamemakers were going to add an animal or two in the arena. Cat had the bow and arrow ready and I had the knife ready in case we see Cato or any animals. Cat was starting to get very scared.

"Cat, are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine, Beck," Cat said.

She was lying. I could tell.

"Are you sure because—"

"I SAID I'M FINE, BECK!" she yelled.

She had a menacing glare on her face. I really missed the old Cat. She used to be happy and ditzy all the time. Now, she rarely smiles, she doesn't have so much energy, she has a hint of bitterness in her voice, and she has become very short-tempered. She's like a second Jade, only she isn't mean 24/7. I guess ever since Jade died, she learned that not everything in life is going to be happy. I'm not saying I'm not glad that she is smarter, tougher, and independent, because I am. I just wish the aftermath of Jade's death completely changed her personality. I found a reason to hate the Hunger Games; it can change a person's personality. I do not mean that in a good way.

I suddenly snapped back to reality when Cat stopped me.

"Beck, hold up!" she excl aimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard something in the bushes," she said.

We waited a few minutes. I got a little bit closer to the bush. Out of the blue, a dog jumped from behind the bush and tackled me. Cat shot an arrow at it and it died. When I thought everything would get better, it went the complete opposite of better. More mutts came out from the bushes and began chasing us. We ran as fast as we could until we got to the Cornucopia. I gave Cat a boost to the top and she helped me up as well. I soon noticed something very disturbing about the mutts. I noticed that they had the eyes of fallen tributes.

"CAT! IT'S THEM!" I screamed.

"Who?" she asked.

"The mutts have the DNA of the tributes!" I yelled again.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS THEM!" she screamed.

I recognized the ones we came in contact with. I saw Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, and the one that really gave me creeps, Rue. I couldn't believe they got the DNA of the tributes that died. I snapped out of my state of shock when I came face to face with a bloody-faced Cato. He threw a punch at me but I was able to punch him back. Cat tried to punch him too but he caught her and began to hold her over the edge of the Cornucopia. I pulled him off her and began to punch and kick him as well. Every punch I put on Cato helped relieve my anger a little bit. Unfortunately he threw me off of him and pinned to the floor of Cornucopia. Cat attempted to throw him off me but instead he grabbed her and began strangling her. I took out an arrow and was in the position to shoot it but something stopped me.

"Go on. Shoot," Cato said.

Why does he want me kill him? Has he gone mad?

"Then we both go down and you win," he said.

He's right, unfortunately. As long as he has Cat in his grasp, I can't kill him without killing Cat too. Man I really loathe situations like this!

"Go on. I'm dead anyway," he said, and I could swear he was crying.

"I always was, right?" he asked.

I couldn't believe that I am actually seeing a soft side of Cato. For once I actually felt a slight bit of pity for him. Unfortunately that went away when I saw him strangle Cat even tighter.

"I can still do this. Just one more kill. It's all I know what to do; bring pride to my district. Not that it matters," he said.

After he spoke, Cat was pointing to his hand. At first I was confused, but then I realized she wanted me to shoot his hand. I pointed the arrow towards his hand and released it. He let go of Cat, she kicked him in the stomach and tossed him over the edge of the Cornucopia. The mutts began ripping him apart. His cries of pain were very disturbing. I couldn't stand listening to him cry out in pain. I couldn't see him begging me to put him out of his misery. I took the second to last arrow I had and shot it at him. He stopped screaming, the mutts went away, and the canon rang. I hugged Cat as tight as I could. We won. We were going home. I did it for Jade, Gabe and everyone back in District 12. The Gamemakers made the virtual sun come up. Both Cat and I were smiling wildly. We were still waiting for the hovercraft, but for some reason it wasn't coming.

"What are they waiting for?" Cat asked.

I was confused. We won didn't we? Why are they waiting? We are both from the same district and we were the only ones left. That was the rule for this Hunger Games. Why aren't they letting us out?

"Attention! There has been a slight change. The previous rule that two tributes may win has been revoked. Only one tribute may win. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Seneca Crane announced.

Those foul, loathsome, evil little assholes! I should've known they wouldn't let both of us out. The Capitol does not play fair! They've never played fair and never will. I looked down at my arrow wondering what I should do.

"Go on. Shoot. One of us should go home," Cat told me.

"No. You shoot me," I handed her the bow and arrow.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to shoot you. You should go home. Your brother needs you," Cat said.

"But, what about Robbie? He loves you with all his heart and he made me promise him that I'd bring you home alive," I said.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

"Wait? He made you _promise_?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Is that why you've been trying to protect me?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"Yes," I responded.

"So basically if Robbie didn't make you promise I wouldn't even be alive right now," she said, her voice rising.

I was silent. Was that the only reason I tried to protect her? I didn't want to answer that question.

"Then I might as well die right now," she said bitterly.

"No! You can't kill yourself!" I yelled.

"You can stop trying to keep you promise, Beckett! Anyway you also promised Gabe you'd make it home alive! If I die, you break your promise to Robbie. If you die, you break your promise to Gabe!" she yelled.

"How did you know I promised Gabe?" I asked.

"I know you well enough," she said.

"But Cat—"

"One of us has to die! They need their victor!" she yelled.

I was tired of this. The Capitol has ruined my life enough. I wasn't going to take this anymore. If we can't get out together, we don't get out at all.

"No. They don't. Why should they? Here," I said and handed some of the nightlock berries to Cat.

"No!" Cat objected.

"If you go down, I'm coming with you," I said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked bitterly.

"Just trust me," I said.

I could see the feeling of utter dislike in her eyes. I knew she didn't trust me anymore. She was right. I wouldn't have tried to protect her if Robbie hadn't told me to. I felt disgusted with myself. The Hunger Games tear friendships apart all the time. And now they've ruined my friendship with Cat. However, I should've known to protect Cat without someone telling me. Well, all this pain will end now.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked, still glaring.

"Yes. One…"

"Two…"

"Three," we both said.

We were about to eat the nightlock berries but suddenly a voice boomed from the speakers.

"Stop! STOP! Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine!"


	14. The Final Interview and Warning

**I am so, SO, **_**SO **_**sorry I haven't updated in a while. My teachers have been hitting me hard with homework, projects, and tests so it's hard to do anything on fanfiction but now I am here with the next chapter. I will also be updating my other stories. Enjoy!**

**Cat's POV**

"Stop! STOP! Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games: Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine!" Seneca Crane announced.

Beck and I both dropped the berries and I hugged him tightly. The only reason I hugged him was because I was in the state of shock and happiness. I was still furious with him due to the fact I would be dead if Robbie didn't make him protect me. I saw the hovercraft come down and we entered it. We entered the building and we got cleaned up. The dirt and grime was washed off of us. Then we were handed over to our prep teams. Tomorrow we would be doing an interview with Caesar Flickerman. I saw Effie Trinket, Haymitch, and Beck's designer, Cinna come over when our prep teams were down with us.

"I am so proud of you two! District 12 finally has a winner, well _winners!" _Effie exclaimed.

"Both of you were flawless," Haymitch said. I gave him a hug. I guess he isn't so bad after all.

"Congratulations to the Boy and Girl on Fire!" Cinna exclaimed. He gave both me and Beck a hug. It felt good hugging someone again. I would count Beck but I hate him at the moment so he no longer counts.

"Cat, Beck, I would like to have a word with you two," Haymitch said. Beck and I followed him to the balcony of the building. "Look I'm not really happy with you two," he said. What is he not happy about? We just won didn't we?

"Why, because we didn't die?" I asked incredulously.

"For one thing, you two showed them up," he said.

"Oh. We're sorry things didn't go the way they planned. We're not too happy with them either," Beck said snapped.

"This is serious! They don't these situations lightly! The second thing is, with the fight you two got into at the end of the games, everyone thinks you two hate each. So if the Capitol thinks you two hate one another, they can use that against you for their revenge," he explained.

"So, what do you want from us?" I asked impatiently.

"You two need to act like you made up and that you are the best friends that everyone saw during the games, well before you had that fallout," Haymitch explained.

"But we haven't made up," I told him.

"I know, but you have to make sure everything _thinks _you've made up so if the Capitol doesn't use your fallout against you as revenge. Do you promise me you'll make as convincing as possible?" he pleaded.

"We promise Haymitch," Beck said. Ugh! Why is it that whenever Beck promises something, someone ends up getting hurt? He did it to me, Gabe, and he might even do it Haymitch.

~~The Next Day~~

**Beck's POV**

I swear I might even be more nervous than when I began the games. I had to pretend that Cat and I aren't in a fight. That won't be easy since she's still furious with me that Robbie had to make me promise to make sure she stayed alive. I don't like her attitude towards me, but it hurts to know she has a good reason for it. I was wearing a nice sui, tie, and pants and Cat was wearing a purple, strapless dress and her hair was in loose curls. Haymitch was still giving us last minute advice on what to do during the interview.

"If they ask, tell them that it was just a tiny quarrel you two had. Tell them you made up and that everything is okay," Haymitch told us.

"But everything _isn't _okay," I explained.

"I KNOW THAT! You need to act like everything is okay so the Capitol doesn't think you two are fighting and use it against you two!" he exclaimed. I heard the crowd cheering and Caesar Flickerman began to calm down the crowd.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce our two victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games: Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine!" Caesar announced.

"Take his hand," Haymitch told Cat. Cat grabbed my hand but it felt like she was trying to crush my fingers. I didn't even bother to tell her she was hurting my fingers because she'll just crush them harder. We entered and were both fake smiling.

"Well, well, well! This is a nice little change in the games: two victors instead of one," Caesar Flickerman exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really cool," Cat said, innocently.

"Your alliance was really strong. How did that feel?" Caesar asked.

"Well it felt really good because Cat is like my sister and it felt good allying with someone I know won't turn on me in the end," I said. I felt a sharp pain physically and emotionally. First, Cat seemed to be digging her nails into my hands, knowing that _I_ might have turned on _her._ Secondly, I felt guilty because through the whole Hunger Games, Cat was only thinking of me and I was only semi-thinking of her.

"I liked it too because we comforted one another through hard times and we had each other's backs," Cat said. When she said "had each other's backs", she gave me a _really _fake smile. I seemed to be the only one who could tell.

"I know you were very strong but there were many tears shed. Why is that? Were you two scared?" Caesar asked.

"Well sort of, but that's not the reason. First, we allied with Rue, the tribute from District 11, and we became really close with her. When she died, it was really hard on us because we felt she had a great future ahead," I explained.

"Another reason is when Beck and I watched Clove get killed, it was way too similar to how Jade died and it was horrible for us to relive the moment and we kind of broke down," Cat explained.

The interview went on forever. We were bombarded with questions and Cat did most of the talking. Finally the last question was given.

"I have one last question. At the end of the games when you were about to eat those berries, you two had a fight. Are you still fighting?" he asked. I dreaded the moment he would ask this question. I know that we had to tell him we made up but we were still fighting and I am almost sure that Cat is making my hand bleed with her fingernails.

"We did have a little quarrel. But we talked things out and it turns out I misunderstood what he was talking about. Robbie did make him promise to bring me back alive but he would have allied with me even if Robbie didn't make him promise. We are back on good terms," Cat lied. She is really good at lying.

"I am glad to hear you two made up. Let's have a round of applause for the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games: Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine!" Caesar exclaimed.

The entire audience applauded loudly. I only wish that what Cat lied about was true. I wanted to make up with her more than anything. She hates me and I can't blame her. That won't stop me from trying to repair our relationship. She's like my sister. But now I'm beginning to wonder if I like as something more than a sister.


	15. Home in District 12

**Okay this is the final chapter to the Hunger Games: Avenging Jade's Death story. The Catching Fire and Mockingjay sequels are going to be put on hold while I finish any other stories I want to write. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Beck's POV**

The ride home to District 12 was quiet and boring. Cat didn't want to look at me and was starting to think she was going a little too far with this situation. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help but feel that Cat was overreacting about it. It was an hour before we arrived home, but it felt more like a year to me. The whole crowd was cheering for Cat and me and chanting our names. I also saw the friends I have missed for weeks: Robbie, Andre, Tori, my mother, and Gabe. Gabe was on my mother's shoulders screaming with joy, Robbie was whistling, Tori was jumping with joy, and Andre was fist-pumping. Cat grabbed my hand.

"Let's do it for District 12," she suggested. Her voice wasn't cold, it was emotionless, and that was even worse. We held our hands high in the air and the cheers rose ten times higher. Cat let go of my hand and it was that moment when I knew that Cat has slipped away from me.

**~~During the welcome home party~~**

**Cat's POV**

Everyone was celebrating Beck's and my return from the Hunger Games. Beck and I both knew this wasn't the end. The Capitol was still furious with us for our little trick in the arena and was going to get us back. I was in the backyard and was staring at the stars, hoping to wish on a shooting star.

"Are you alright Cat?" I heard a voice. It was the voice of someone who loved me, and who I thought I loved romantically, and told Beck to protect me. It was Robbie.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. He sat next to me on the grass. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. The Capitol tortures people by hurting their families and people who mean the world to them. Since Beck and I are hated by the Capitol, they are definitely going to target Robbie. I couldn't do that to him so I did what needed to be done.

"Robbie, we have to stop seeing each other," I told him. He looked at me with a slightly twisted smile.

"It's because of the Capitol, isn't it," he said.

"Robbie, the Capitol hates Beck and me. They punish people by torturing the ones they love. If we keep dating, the Capitol is sure to target you," I told him.

"I'm not scared of the dangers of being your boyfriend," Robbie said, rather fiercely.

"I _am! _How do you think I'd feel if you got sent into the Hunger Games and died because of me?" I asked him. He looked away from me for a second. He looked back with a frown on his face but it slowly turned into a smile.

"You're very strong person. As much as I don't like it, I accept your decision," he said, "I also have the impression that you don't love me romantically anymore," he said. My eyes widened. How could he have guessed? I guess maybe Beck and I looked like we were getting too friendly in the arena.

"Look I don't love you romantically anymore; more like a brother. But you and I both know that either way I'd still end our relationship," I explained.

"I know. Also don't think that Tori, Andre, and I aren't going to help you and Beck through this situation. We'd never let you go at it alone," Robbie said.

"Unlike Beck," I mumbled.

"Cat, he made a mistake. I can tell that he isn't proud of it. But don't let it ruin your friendship. You know that he isn't perfect. He has a lot on his mind right now and is probably going to be targeted more by the Capitol than you are since the berry trick was his idea," Robbie explained.

Guilt swept over me a little bit. Robbie was right. Beck is in more danger of being the Capitol's bate and I'm shunning him for not protecting me on his own. I couldn't believe myself because I was indirectly asking him to risk his life for me. I was sending on a guilt trip for something so stupid. I've become like Jade and it scares me.

"You're right. I need to apologize to him," I said. I walked back inside and I found Beck in a small den, looking out the window.

**Beck's POV**

"Beck," someone said. I turned around and Cat was standing in the doorway of my den. This was the first time she spoke to me willingly since our fight in the Games.

"Cat," I said, still shocked that she's talking to me.

"Beck I am so sorry. I never should have expected you to risk your life for me," she apologized.

"No, Cat I should apologize. I shouldn't have expected you to go into the Hunger Games alone. You're like my little sister and I can't let my sister die," I apologized.

"Listen both of us are bates for the Capitol. If we keep shunning one another, we'll both go down without a fight and we can't have that," Cat said.

"Are we friends again?" I asked.

"Yes," Cat said. I hugged her like there was no tomorrow. I looked out the window at the stars praying that Jade can hear my prayers. There are two battles that I am fighting: the battle against the Capitol, and the battle about whether my feelings for Cat are brotherly or more than brotherly. Ladies and gentlemen, the only thing scarier than the Hunger Games is what happens when they are over.


End file.
